jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Sadao Watanabe
(born February 1, 1933, Utsunomiya, Japan) is an influential and award-winning Japanese musician who plays the alto saxophone, sopranino saxophone and flute. He is known for his bossa nova recordings although his work encompasses a large range of styles with collaborations from musicians all over the world. Sadao first began learning music at the age of 18 and started performing professionally in 1953. By 1958 he had firmly established himself as a world-class saxophonist having performed with leading musicians and quartets. In 1962 he left Japan to study at Berklee College of Music in Boston. In 1995 the college awarded him an honorary doctorate degree for his contributions to music. Among his more prestigious awards are the Order of the Rising Sun, the imperial medal of honour for his contribution to the arts, numerous cultural awards from around the world, the Fumio Nanri award and his cities first honour award. In addition to his musical career, Watanabe has also published six photography books in Japan.Sadao Watanabe web site: biography , with photos He is also a citizen of Los Angeles, California, United States. Discography As leader *1961 SADAO WATANABE *1965 SADAO WATANABE PLAYS *1966 GOIN' HOME MODERN JAZZ ALBUM *1966 TAKT JAZZ JAZZ&BOSSA *1967: Sadao Watanabe & Charlie Mariano: Iberian Waltz (Denon) *1967 NABESADA & CHARLIE *1967 BOSSA BEAT COLLECTION *1967 JAZZ SAMBA *1967 MY ROMANCE *1967 BOSSA NOVA '67 *1967 BOSSA NOVA CONCERT *1967 MUSIC BREAK *1967 ENCORE!! JAZZ & BOSSA / SADAO MEETS SHARPS & FLATS *1968 WE GOT A NEW BAG / SADAO AND CHARLIE AGAIN *1968 SADAO MEETS BRAZILIAN FRIENDS / SADAO & BRAZILIAN8 *1968 SADAO PLAYS BEATLES AND BACHARACH *1969 SWING JOURNAL JAZZ WORKSHOP *1969 PASTORAL *1969 SONG BOOK *1969 SADAO WATANABE LIVE AT THE JUNK * 1969: Dedicated to Charlie Parker with Terumasa Hino, Masanaga Harada, Fumio Watanabe, Kazuo Yashiro *1970 SADAO WATANABE AT MONTREUX JAZZ FESTIVAL *1970: Round Trip (Universe) with Jack DeJohnette, Miroslav Vitouš, Chick Corea *1970 COLLABORATION QUARTET with MASABUMI KIKUCHI SEXTET *1971 PAYSAGES *1972 SADAO WATANABE *1973 OPEN ROAD *1973 KENYA YA AFRICA MEETS INTER-AFRICAN THEATRE GROUP *1974 MBALI AFRICA LIVE *1974 SADAO WATANABE AT “PIT INN” *1975 SWISS AIR *1975 PAMOJA *1976: I’m Old Fashioned (Sony) with Ron Carter, Hank Jones *1976 SADAO WATANABE RECITAL *1977 MY DEAR LIFE *1977 BIRD OF PARADISE *1977 AUTUMN BLOW featuring LEE RITENOUR & HIS GENTLE THOUGHTS *1977: Birds of Passage (Elektra) with Ron Carter, George Duke, Hank Jones, Hubert Laws, Kazumi Watanabe, Tony Williams, Jimmy Haslip, Alex Acuña, Diana Acuna, *1978 CALIFORNIA SHOWER *1979 MORNING ISLAND *1980 HOW'S EVERYTHING *1981: Orange Express with Dave Grusin, George Benson, Bobby Broom, Marcus Miller, Budddy Williams *1983 FILL UP THE NIGHT *1983 CARNIVAL with Ron Carter, Hank Jones, Tony Williams *1984 RENDEZVOUS *1985 MAISHA *1985: Parker’s Mood with Seigen Ono, James Williams, Jeff Tain Watts, Charnett Moffett *1985 TOKYO DATING *1986 GOOD TIME FOR LOVE *1988 ELIS *1988 MADE IN CORACAO TOQUINHO *1989 FRONT SEAT *1991 SWEET DEAL *1992 A NIGHT WITH STRINGS *1993 EARTH STEP *1994 IN TEMPO *1993 A NIGHT WITH STRINGS Vol.2 *1994 A NIGHT WITH STRINGS Vol.3 / SADAO PLAYS PARKER *1997 Go Straight Ahead ’n Make a Left with Bernard Wright, Charley Drayton, Mike Flythe, *1997 KUROI HITOMI SONG BOOK *1998 VIAJANDO *1999: Remembrance (verve) with Robin Eubanks, Billy Drummond, Jim Anderson, Cyrus Chestnut, Romero Lubambo, Christian McBride, Nicholas Payton *2000 SADAO 2000 *2000 MINHA SAUDADE *2001 SADAO WATANABE MY DEAR LIFE 50th ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION *2003 WHEEL OF LIFE *200? SKETCHES OF NATURE *2005 ONE FOR YOU *2005 Broadcast Tracks '69-'72 *2005 Sadao & Charlie Again *2007 BASIE'S AT NIGHT *2009 INTO TOMORROW As sideman With Chico Hamilton *''El Chico'' (Impulse!, 1965) Honors * Order of the Rising Sun, Gold Rays with Rosette, 2005. References External links *Sadao Watanabe's official website *Sadao Watanabe discography